


Wanted dead or alive.

by Kaorukeehl



Series: We're all MAD here series [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Detailed Torture, Heavy gore, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Suicide, Yaoi, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Every villain has a story behind their actions no matter who they are. We all do. It is how the world works. The only things that can be for certain is that one day we will die as our time in the circle of life comes to an end so we may pass onto the next life. And sometimes things aren't always as they seem. Especially after so many are slaughtered as dark secrets are revealed exposing a side no one expected to see. Truly horrible deeds in the spotlight and there is no way to escape from the spotlight. Surely people can rest easily now that those with red on their hands have been caught... Right...? Perhaps being captured is not the end of the story. Will the light of good still be able to shine through?





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! I mean it when I say detailed torture and heavy violence! Turn back if you do not wish to read that. You have been warned!
> 
> This can be read as a standalone story but what has happened before is the story We're all Mad here , that you can find on my profile or in my we're all MAD here series.

Prologue:

"NO!!" Came a shriek and the sound of footsteps hurry with the same destination in mind. 

Hilda felt glad that she had hidden some weapons on her wrists that she used to escape her bindings. She swipes at any of the three that get too close as she is doing so to keep them at a distance as she frees her ankles. She drops to the floor and hears the three move closer so she moves one arm out in a swipe almost hitting two of them causing them to back away again. Her eyes dart around as she plans on a way out. She knows that it won't be easy but at the very least she should try to get somewhere where someone can hear her call for help. She keeps the hidden blades raised to make sure that the three don't charge for her. She doesn't want to kill them but she will if she has to in self defence. She dashes for the door and she hears the footsteps of the others chasing after her. 

"Don't let her get away!" The Mad King shouts as they all knew what would happen if she does escape... It should be obvious. 

Which is why that cannot happen. 

Hilda bursts through the door as her fear makes her run faster like a shot of adrenaline pumping through her veins. She begins to scream. "SOMEONE! ANYONE!! HELP! CALL THE AUTHORITIES!" She screams hoping that someone would hear her. She doesn't want to look back as she can still hear the three chasing after her. "HELP ME!!" She screams and she heads for the back door only to have it blocked by X-ray.

X-ray doesn't look like his usual self though. He had changed into the outfit he uses when he does what he does with the other two. His outfit looks like a redone version of the X-ray suit. It is red where the green used to be, black is still in the same places though his cape is now also black, the X-ray symbol is replaced with a white circle that has a rose in the middle and finally on his head is a crown like the Mad Kings but at the end of the lightning bolt like hole is an engraved rose. 

He was already wearing this when Hilda had awoken. 

Hilda runs towards the front door and she runs past Rusty who almost catches her.  
Rusty is wearing a crown similar to the Mad Kings but at the end of the lightning bolt hole is an engraved beer bottle.  
Hilda manages to get there before any of the others do. She bursts through and notices a two cop cars parked on the street talking to an older lady across the street. Her wounds begin to remind her that they are still there as they sting but she pushes herself onwards heading straight for the police. "Please help me!" She calls getting their attention. "The ones who did this are in there! The basement is where it all is!" She points to the building that she had just come from. She didn't want to look back in fear of seeing the three that had tormented her not long before now... Two of which were her friends...

Three of the officers race into the building that Hilda pointed out and they pin the three before they could do anything.

The fourth officer calls for an ambulance as she checks on Hilda’s wounds.

Hilda shuts her eyes tightly and brings her arms up to cross over her chest like someone trying to curl into themselves. She tells herself that it's all over now. 

The officers hand on her shoulder makes her jump but she looks only to see kindness in the officers eyes. "You're safe now." She tells Hilda.

Hilda really does hope that this nightmare is really over.


	2. Chapter one.

Chapter one:

Today is the day. Today is the trial of the three who were arrested only just earlier this week. 

The courtroom is packed as everyone wants a good view of the serial killers and they want to hear the verdict in person.

People talk amongst themselves as they await for the trial to begin. Though they quiet down when a bailiff clears his throat. 

"All rise for the Judge Judy Wild." The bailiff announces and the courtroom stand as the judge goes to her spot. 

The judge named Judy bangs her gavel and everyone takes a seat. "Please bring in the accused." She says with a calm look on her face like she holds a secret mask of steel. 

The three are escorted by two officers into the courtroom all three are chained together by a chain attached to their cuffs on their wrists and their ankles to prevent them from darting in multiple directions. They have rather limited space between each other but it is wide enough that it would be easy to tell if they tried picking the lock on another's cuffs. They are all wearing orange jumpsuits typical for prisoners and even the crowns they wore on top of their heads are gone. They look around giving blank possibly bored expressions to anyone around them but a small spark of something seems to appear whenever they glance at each other as if it is only meant to be between them.

"Ryan Haywood, Rusty Bonjour and Ray Narvaez jr. Or as you are better known as Mad King, Rusty and X-ray." Judge Judy says adding the names that will be more familiar to other people. "You stand here accused of the many accounts of kidnapping, torture and murder of many civilians." 

"Eh." Rusty slightly shrugs as if it's no big deal. 

"You killed many people!" A woman from the crowd shouts in anger getting the threes attention as they easily spot her since she got to her feet. "One of them was my only son! My little Timothy! And all you have to say is Eh!?!" She almost shrieks in anger.

"Oh right him. He looks like you. Well. It was your fault." Rusty snickers at the woman. "You didn't raise him right. He made assumptions on how I dressed. He teased me about being homeless and believed that I was on drugs." He watches as the mother pales a little. "Had he been grown up right perhaps he would still be alive. You neglected your child an education on something as basic as common curtesy."

The mother slowly sits down looking away as if feeling ashamed and battling with her own mind about whether this is true or not. 

"You are to remain silent unless spoken to!" The bailiff demands his eyes narrowing slightly. 

"You know you're not a real cop Mr 'tough guy' so you can keep dreaming that you aren't the courts dog." X-ray says a small snicker escaping past his lips. 

The bailiff stands tall though his hands are very slightly shaking as X-ray had hit a weak spot. He wants to be a real cop but he is almost always working here. 

"Aw too bad. But you're the courts dog. Woof. Woof." X-ray says barking like a dog to further tease the bailiff while the other two laugh. 

"You killed so many people!" Another mother shouts from the crowd. "Don't you feel any remorse or guilt for your actions!?!"

"Oh don't worry." Rusty says as they calm down from the laughter. "We know that we are bad people." He confirms. "But it just made it so much more fun!" He cracks a smirk looking around the courtroom. "Especially with the screams we got as we learned much more about the human body than anyone before. We got to see so many different things it was quite fascinating."

"Oh yes quite." X-ray says in agreement. "It was enjoyable."

"How could you say that!?" A man stands his hands clenched into fists and his teeth are also clenched. "Aren't you supposed to be the good guy X-ray!? Aren’t you supposed to be the hero!?!" 

X-ray turns and his lips curl upwards into a wicked smile as he looks to the man. "Oh wouldn't you know anything about playing the good guy." He snickers. "Especially as we watched you steal the car of one of our victims. In a way you're like us that way."

The man pales and glances around as if the whole room was going to turn on him now. He slowly sits down rather tense. 

"I learned the hard way that some things in life are not what they seem. When I was alone after me and Vav fought not even people in a burning building wanted my help. They preferred to stay behind and wait for someone else to come rescue them." X-ray says then tilts his head slightly as he continues. "You call me a hero. But am I really? I'm not a real hero because it seems like you truly don't believe so. Not when people didn't want my help when I was alone. Well? Am I really a hero to you?!" He demands his eyes scanning the courtroom as he moves to no longer be tilting his head as he looks around. "Was I ever truly a hero to you!?!"

"Order!" Judge Judy bangs her gavel not as hard as she wanted because she was shaking a little. She had not expected the three to be masters of mental torment at least not to this extent and it’s stressing her out as she isn’t sure how well she’ll be able to keep order in the court… Especially if they round on her and she falls under their mental torment. She needs to try to keep order while she is still well enough to do so. "That will be enough." 

"Oh I'm not so sure about that." The Mad King says a smirk dancing upon his lips. 

"You Mad King are the true evil. You tricked these two leading them down a path they probably don't understand." The bailiff says doing his best to still seem professional. “Knowing you well I can safely say you must have struck and brought them into a path they didn’t understand when they were weak and vulnerable. You’re just trying to drag them down alongside you. Trying to cause this city to fall by losing those that they trust as you use them for your own purpose. Your own gain.” 

The Mad King gaps at the bailiff. "What!?! Tricking them down a path they probably don't understand!?!" He says in horror. "It's very rude to insult their intelligence! They are much smarter than what you are making them out to be! More than you could ever hope to be! One of them on their own is enough to be smarter than you! That was very rude of you!" 

"We know what we were doing." X-ray says a little flatly. "We didn't need to be tricked. We just needed to be shown this path that gave us a real purpose. A real family. We are friends till the end and well even beyond the end." 

"Family!?! Friends!?!" A mother in the front row calls out in disbelief. "You killed Vav and Ash! Not to mention hurting Hilda! I'm a nurse at the hospital that she's in and I saw the wounds you inflicted upon her! Weren't they supposed to be your friends!?! I highly doubt you cared about anyone! Especially you Mad King!" 

"Oh yes they were. Especially Vav. But you know these two cared about me even more than Vav ever did. We care for each other and we know that very well." X-ray confirms then pauses before turning to the judge questioningly as if something had just occurred to him just now. "What did you do with them? Ash and Vav I mean."

"Their bodies were cleaned up and given a proper funeral and burial." Judge Judy informs him. “Just like the rest of the bodies we found in that place.” 

"NO!!!!" X-ray hollers. "HOW COULD YOU!!! I SAVED THEM FOR A REASON!! SO THEY WOULD BE WITH ME FOREVER!! ESPECIALLY VAV!!!" He is suddenly being held back by one of the officers as he tried to charge at the judge. "NOW THEY'RE REALLY GONE FORVER!!" 

"They would be here if you had not killed them!" Judge Judy snaps. 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand!" X-ray spits in anger no longer struggling and the officer releases him.

The officer moves away and X-ray is comforted by the other two who move quickly to do so. 

"What did you do to the bodies?" Someone from the crowd asks hesitantly making them guess it might be a reporter as the woman who is where the voice came from not only looks like one but she has a pen and notepad in her hand.

"You want to know?" Rusty turns as X-ray leans against the Mad King though now X-ray seems to be doing a little better. "Well it depends on who it was." He responds. "Some were made into manikins." 

"Some we made into decorations." X-ray adds.

"While others we disposed of as we pleased." The Mad King finishes.

Everyone's faces, except for the three, pale at the very thought of what the place looked like if they did do that to the bodies. 

Judge Judy opens her mouth to speak but closes it again when nothing will come out. 

"You're sick!" A woman shouts in horror. 

X-ray shifts to stand on his own again. "This world makes me sick!" He growls head high. "The false hopes and promises of protection by the pigs you call police! You become lulled into a false sense of security by lairs who do it for their own gain! You let yourselves live your happy lives believing that everything is okay! That you are protected even though they are nothing but lying pigs! And I know very well that it doesn’t stop at the police. You all lie to each other. Parents tucking their children in assuring them that everything is okay. They then sleep believing that the sun will bring about a new day of happiness. But it’s all lies to make you turn away from the darkness around you until it hits you in the face but then you all would rather turn away once that darkness is gone. You’d rather go back to being happy under the lies fed to you than look harder to realize the true darkness around you." His eyes scan the courtroom. "You know what else makes me sick? The fact that you have such shallow vision. That you'd rather wait for someone who you think is a true hero to rescue you instead of graciously taking the help of someone who did come to save you!" He pauses to let out a raged snarl before continuing. "That there is a specific hero and everyone just wants that hero! Well guess what!! Those heroes didn't stop us as we killed all those people! The only reason they did anything was because one of our victims escaped!" He hisses through his teeth. "All the while they get their donuts and coffee! Telling everyone that things are okay and that everything is under control. Even though all of that is a lie and they just ate their donuts and drank their coffee without a care in the world. Giving false hope and promises to make everyone just so God Damn Happy!" He makes each of the last three words sharper in anger as well as being a little louder than the rest of what he said. 

"I always wondered how those pigs could sleep at night." The Mad King says joining in on this. "Do you have any idea how many die because police ignore calls for help? Even a child who had called the police was killed by an abusive parent! The police ignored the child’s call and they didn’t do anything that could have saved that child’s life! That is only one example too! So..." He pauses and his eyes scan the faces that are watching them. "I ask you. Who are the truly evil ones? Us or the entirety of humanity itself?"

"You killed!" One man says as if to avoid the question. "You are evil!"

"Oh?" X-ray questions raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying that because we don’t act the way that the liars and pigs believe is right then we are the evil ones? That we aren’t really human anymore because of what we have done? But… I have something to say.” He pauses for only a split second before continuing as if beginning a story. “You know I loved the night. Because it meant that those who were supposed to be my parents would go to sleep and my own torment would stop. That I could actually come out and be safe under the moons gentle gaze until the next day arrived." He says. "Yet the police even came over to play games with my parents. I heard them talk about their job with my parents as if they were good people as if they had done nothing wrong! It didn't matter about where I was. I remember hearing them laugh together while I was locked away in a closet cell. Oh and I cannot forget about how I was bullied at school especially and you know what everyone else did?? They watched on! Even when Vav joined me they watched on if another kid or more came after us! This only added to it! I couldn't have been happier to graduate school and to leave that place I was supposed to call my home and start my own life away from that hell hole. But it left its scar on me. I found myself feeling depressed even angry. Then when I joined these two I found true happiness. I was able to let out everything that was pent up inside of me from what I had to suffer. It also intrigued me. Sure when I at first caught the Mad King getting it ready I was scared that I would be next as I was caught spying. But in the end I wanted to know more about it and I'm glad that I did decide to have the Mad King show me what he was doing. It's so much fun." 

The courtroom is silent as if no one was daring to even breath. 

X-ray smirks at the silence. “This world is a big hell hole and there is only a few spots safe from it where true happiness can truly blossom. I learned that the hard way.” He smirks wider when the courtroom continues to be silent. 

"You wanna know why I dress like I do when I'm in my normal clothes?" Rusty asks. "Well it's because I find them comforting. I picked that up from my time growing up on the streets when I was younger. Yes. When I was young my parents abandoned me out on some street corner then drove off leaving me only in the clothes that I had as rain poured down. I felt lucky when some others on the streets would teach me a few things while I also had to learn on my own like sneaking into classes. Not that any of them cared if I did as long as I didn’t cause trouble or an interruption. I became smarter than other kids growing up on the streets. Which meant that I was seen as a threat because I could easily take over the streets. That would mean that everyone’s so called territory would no longer be under their command. They didn’t even want to take the risk of bringing me into whatever group they had just in case I decided to take over. I was an outcast and everyday was that much harder because I was a big target on the streets. The way I was treated made me feel like my life wasn’t worth living because I will never be seen as worthy to the world no matter where I go. Which is why when I almost committed suicide by jumping off of a bridge with rocks tied to me I stopped myself. I thought that if I died then I can't prove the world wrong about me! They thought that because I was raised on the streets I was not worth saving! That I would never be actually useful! I knew that I had to prove them wrong!" He says and the other two glance to each other as they had not known of the almost suicide but they turn back to Rusty as he continues. "I also liked the night like X-ray because I felt that the moon and stars were my only true friends. It helped when I felt alone because I had no one else to turn to. No one else who would have even cared! Just like how it was for X-ray! Though yes they are slightly different circumstances but we both saw the night as our one true friend when no one else was there for us. All those others on the streets? It’s about survival, passing down what they learned to watch it cause trouble and to show how strong they really are or fall into starvation. The world is just blind to this side because they don’t want to see it. To them if they taught me I was only a pawn in spreading their trouble and spreading the fear of someone without a home. That was all they saw me useful for. Then I was drafted into the Vietnam war. I was able to show the world that I was useful… Or so I thought… After the war I became seen as a crazy hobo and no one wanted my helpfulness. Then I joined the Mad King in what he does. I was seen as helpful again! Like I had a purpose! He gave me a chance to save myself!"

"Ry gave us a family that we never had!" X-ray joins back in. "Ry saved us!" 

"You were not saved! You were dragged down into darkness!" A man in the front row stands. "How many would you have killed before you were satisfied!?!" 

"Oh I wonder if you would still giving big talk if you knew that you were next on our list Mr. Kurbeg." The Mad King questions meeting the mans eyes. 

The man’s, Mr.Kurbags, face goes deathly pale and he quickly sits down staring down remaining silent.

"I do believe your screams and pleas would have been so satisfying more so than any others." The Mad King adds.

"You're mad!" A woman says.

The three chuckle at this. 

"Aren't we all?" Rusty questions chuckling. 

"Don't you know? We're all Mad here." X-ray adds licking a part of his top lip before his tongue darts back into his mouth.

"Ahem. I have seen and heard enough." Judge Judy says finding her voice even if it wasn’t as strong as she wanted it to be. She had especially struggled when she heard the twos backstories but she knows that she has a job to do. "I will give the verdict." She shakily picks up her gavel. "I pronounce you three guilty for the kidnapping, torture and murder of many people. You all will be sentenced to death. The date will be decided tomorrow." She bangs her gavel to make it final and to dismiss the court.

"You can take us away but there will always be another." The Mad King says. "And I hope you remember that under your supposed justice rule a child was abandoned and another abused as well as imprisoned both done by their parents. And no one did a single fucking thing about it! The lie fed to you caused the murders of so many people to happen all because of those lies that you believe in!" He says to the rather quiet room then the three are being led away by the officers.

The audience waits until the three disappear from sight before they get up and leave themselves all still rather silent.

Judge Judy sighs putting her gavel down only to put her face into her hands once everyone is gone.

The bailiff goes over to the judge. "You okay my friend?" He asks. 

Judge Judy sighs again as she rubs her hands down her face before they drop to the desk space in front of her. "I just can't help but think that it is partially our, the Justice systems, fault that this happened."

The bailiff reaches over and places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't think like that. It's not your fault." 

"But why do I feel like I could have helped prevent it!" Judge Judy stares down at her hands.

"You didn't know. None of us did." The bailiff says. "Besides. They're criminal master minds. They just want to get under our skin."

"Well it's working!" Judge Judy says a little sharply and her hands clench into fists.

"I know what you mean though." The bailiff says almost softly.

Judge Judy looks up to the bailiffs eyes and can see that the three even got under his skin like they did to her. "Thank you Robert my dear friend." She says closing her eyes softly.

The bailiff, Robert, smiles gently. "Don't worry about it." He assures her then they leave the courtroom as well.

.....................................

"I think I have an idea." One quietly hisses to the others.

The others turn to the one. 

The one gestures his hand to his head and the others quickly understand.

The others nod in agreement.


	3. Chapter two.

Chapter two:

It's been two days since the trial and the day was announced yesterday. The three will be executed next week. 

It's pretty dark outside so that must mean it's close to midnight. 

Rusty glances around at his cell seeing a typical jail cell. He is glad that they put him in such a cell because it'll be easier to do what he must. He knows with at least two of them the authorities won't really think about what they can do. He closes his eyes letting himself focus as he can sense the signal. He knows that it's coming from within the building. "Come on." He says quietly to himself until he pin points a spot. "Bingo!" He raises a hand to the direction the signal is coming from which is to his left when facing a south direction. 

Something comes through the wall crashing through it until Rusty catches the object with a bit of follow up as the object slows to a stop. 

Rusty raises his hand and places his crown onto his head. He opens his eyes with determination and a smirk dancing upon his lips. "We're back in business." He says then turns to the door to his cell. He goes over to it and looks around outside at what he can see. He doesn't spot any guards so he lowers himself. "Don't fail me now." He whispers under his breath then he uses the crown to cut two bars on the bottom. He lays the bars on the ground then he squeezes through the hole. 

Now out Rusty begins walking quickly while trying to stay quiet as well as keep alert for any signs of any guards. 

Rusty slows to a stop at a corner and listens first. He doesn't hear anything so he cautiously peers around the corner not seeing any guards. He moves around the corner sneakily and looks around himself for the cell that X-ray told him he was in. He spots the way they would go to the courtyard and he looks along the cells beside him until he comes across X-ray. 

X-ray comes over to the bars and smiles in greeting at Rusty. 

Rusty crouches and uses his crown to cut the same two bars.

X-ray crouches and gets through the gap as Rusty places the bars on the ground. 

They stand up and X-ray takes a moment to close his eyes.

X-ray concentrates until he locates his own crown. He raises his hand as it is in the same direction as Rusty’s was. His crown comes straight to him crashing through any walls on its way there. He catches it with a slight follow through as it slows to a stop. He opens his eyes half way then puts the crown onto his head. He looks to Rusty and they share a nod of determination. 

They hurry away knowing that the Mad King will be in maximum security with special walls that won't allow him to call his own crown.

The walls will be a circuit to prevent it from happening as he is the only one that others know who can call his crown. 

Rusty and X-ray head off to go to find the maximum security and slow to a stop at a corner listening. They hear footsteps and reach for their crowns just in case. They wait silently as they press themselves against the wall and they even quiet their breathing.

A guard walks on past the corner not turning to where they are and continues on straight ahead. The guard had come from around the corner that the two are closest to then went on straight. He didn't seem to notice the two but just in case they wait a little longer until he is a good distance away.

With Rusty in the lead the two move around the corner from where the guard came from knowing better than to follow a guard. 

"It should be around here somewhere." X ray says remembering when he and Vav visited the Mad King when he was locked up. He uses that as a reference to where the cell where the other will be is. "There!" He spots the door with maximum security written on it. 

They move over to it and carefully peer through the window. 

The first thing that they see is a security room where there are two guards in the room.

One is sitting at a desk looking through a magazine while the other seems to head out of view possibly for coffee. 

The two lower themselves to a crouch and turn to each other. 

"Okay. I'll go after the one walking around and you go for the one in the chair." Rusty says in which X-ray nods in agreement. 

X-ray opens the door slowly and quietly allowing them to move in. 

Rusty quickly and quietly shuts it once they are in then they get to work. 

X-ray heads over to the one on the chair and Rusty heads for the one taking a drink of coffee. He uses his crown to slash the mans throat and when done he puts his crown back onto his head. 

Rusty gets behind the other guy and does the same thing. 

With the two guards on the floor dead the two head around to the door to where the maximum security cells are. 

They search for any guards but it seems that there was only the two that are now dead. They walk onto the metal walkway that leads to the path to the upper floor of the maximum security with more cells just down the stairs. They go down first and they begin looking around themselves until they spot the Mad King. They go over to the cell and the Mad King turns as if sensing their presence. 

The Mad King comes over to the clear wall and the three share a smile. 

X-ray looks down to the clear wall knowing that they'll need to break it. He raises a fist pulling it back as the Mad King takes a step or two back. He throws his fist forward with as much strength as he can and it hits the wall. 

The clear wall breaks and now with it broken the three can reunite. 

Rusty and X-ray are pulled into a hug by the Mad King and they return it happily. 

After a little hugging the three pull apart. 

The Mad King raises his hand and his crown comes to him just like the other two. He places it onto his head. "Let's go." 

The other two nod and they head on out of the maximum security area. They follow the Mad King who leads them in the direction of where their stuff is most likely located. 

The Mad King could sense generally where his crown was while in his cell but he couldn't call it as the walls acted as a barriers circuit to block him from doing so. So he is following that information that he got in the time that they were locked up. 

They pause at one spot hearing a guard coming around. They stay low and wait for the guard to pass on by them. 

The guards footsteps grow louder and louder and the guard turns glancing to the cells in the opposite direction that the three are in. 

The three move around the nearest corner as the guard could spot them when he turns back.

The guard pauses and glances back but doesn't see anything so he shrugs it off and continues going the way he was going before. 

The three finally reach the room where the Mad King is sure their stuff is in. They head inside as it's unlocked luckily for them and they quickly spot the boxes with holes from their crowns going through them. They get dressed tossing the orange jumpsuits into the boxes not caring if it's done neatly or not. They head out of the room and now it is time to escape. 

X-ray takes the lead as he remembers the direction of the entrance from here. 

The three don't run into any guards and finally they spot the direction of the front entrance of the prison.

The Mad King gestures to the fence and they head for that. He uses his crown and cuts a hole for them to squeeze through only to go through first.

Once he's through X-ray moves through followed by Rusty.

The three of them dash away from the prison disappearing into the night. 

The security guard at the cameras wakes up and moves the magazine off of his face. He looks to the cameras but sees no inmates in the halls so he dozes back into sleep. 

.........……..............

The next morning the guards go to let the prisoners out for breakfast mainly. 

When one guard goes to check Rusty's cell his eyes widen upon seeing that the cell is empty. He glances down wondering how he got out and he sees the hole in the door. He dashes away in panic and almost runs into a female guard who looks panicked as well.

"X-ray isn't in his cell!" She says.

"Neither is Rusty." The male guard says.

Their faces pale and they hurry to the maximum security area only to find the guards slaughtered.

The guards were only just now found because the shift switch doesn't happen for another five minutes. 

The two guards go into the maximum security and find one cell broken and empty. They both can easily tell whose cell this used to be. They rush back to the main room and while one rushes to spread the news the other goes to the security office to inform the police.

The guard stationed at the cameras stretches as he awakens then the door bursts in making him jump. 

The female guard rushes in. "Did you see anything?" She asks.

"I didn't but the cameras might have." The other guard turns to the cameras while the female guard grabs the phone to call the local police. "Yes hello? There has been a prison break!" She says when she gets an answer. "Yes they are the Mad King, X-ray and Rusty. It seems like they escaped last night." 

..............................

The police hurry around looking and calling to anyone outside.

"GET BACK IN YOUR HOMES!!"

"THERES BEEN A PRISON BREAK!!"

"THREE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS CRIMINALS ARE ON THE LOOSE!!" 

Once people hear this they begin rushing inside trying to hurry to places where they can feel safe right now. 

The police know that they have to find the three before something happens.


	4. Chapter three.

Chapter three: 

Two days since the prison break and the three have yet to be located. 

No one has seen them and the police are still on the hunt. 

X-ray paces in the safe house that the Mad King has just in case he loses his home at Monarch labs or he needs a place to hide. "We will need to take care of Hilda." 

"Do you think she'll still be at Monarch labs?" Rusty asks. 

"It is possible." The Mad King says. "She might try to do anything to forget about what was done to her." 

X-ray stops pacing and turns to the others who are sitting on the couch on opposite ends to leave space for X-ray. "Then we will start there." He says. "It's better than nothing." 

The others make sounds of agreement. 

Hildas P.O.V.

I sigh placing my elbows on the desk that I am sitting at and I bury face into my hands. I sent Orf away because I want to be alone right now. I tried to work as seen by some old blueprints in front of me... But I just can't... I was lucky to escape before anything too serious was done so I was allowed to leave the hospital upon request as they didn’t want my mental health to fall. I of course have a nurse who has to check on me and help me if needed. I just didn't want to stay there in the hospital. It left me with my thoughts too much... I don't want to be left with my thoughts... It brings back the memories... I just wish I didn't try to negotiate with X-ray and Rusty. I know that if I had escaped earlier I would have had less wounds than I do. 

Right now the only thing that brings some consolation is that the nurse told me that the three were sentenced to death.

I close my eyes with another heavy sigh. I was lucky to not have gone blind in my one eye. I just barely missed being blind on one side but now I will have a nasty scar above and below my eye where it was slashed.

Well I will once it has fully healed just like a lot of my other wounds… Scars to remember that horrible day… It’ll haunt me for life probably… 

"Did you really think that we can't get in here?" 

My eyes shoot open and widen as my hands fall to the surface my elbows are on. I spin around in terror to confirm that it is who I think it is. 

There stands the three, who are all smirking, that I had hoped to forget about.

X-ray who is wearing his red suit that I remember from when they tried to kill me, is leaning against a wall by the left side of the door. He has his arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other. 

The Mad King is in the middle of the three wearing his usual outfit and his hands are behind his back. 

Rusty is standing on the other side of the Mad King and like the two others he is wearing his crown on his head.

I want to scramble backwards but there is a desk in the way and my panicking mind isn't functioning properly. My body won't really respond like I am frozen on the spot. 

The three move more into the room fanning out to surround me. 

I swallow harshly as my hands begin to tremble out of terror. "H-How?" Is all I can manage to get out.

"That prison was a joke." Rusty says. "They only put the Mad King in maximum security. It worked out in our favour that way."

"And what made you believe that we couldn't get in here?" The Mad King questions moving a few steps further ahead than the other two. "Did you really think that you were safe? Especially here?" He smirks a little wider. 

My legs start to feel like jelly. I'm not wearing the hidden blades I had used before because I thought that it was all over. 

They begin to advance closer and I know that if I don't do something this will be it for me. 

I glance around for anything useful that is within reach but I don't see anything that I'll be able to grab fast enough. I look back at the three as my mouth goes dry as the fear takes over me. I'm going to be killed! I open my mouth to scream as a last resort but one dashes forward and slams my head into the desk before I can scream. I am left dazed and as I am helpless to stop it I am dragged away off to somewhere. I can only watch the slightly blurry surroundings go by as I am dragged away. I then notice the Mad King is walking right in my view smirking widely at me as Rusty and X-ray must be the ones holding my wrists to drag me. 

Oh God please no. 

No ones P.O.V.

The three manage to get her to a room where the walls and floor were brown and there wasn’t any windows or much in here. 

"This will have to do." The Mad King says as Hilda is tied to a chair that's in the middle of the room. 

Hilda recovers just enough to speak softly. "Where is this?" 

"This. Is a little place we have to use in case of emergencies and for when we can't use our main room." The Mad King responds gesturing around himself as he explains. "It has some basic stuff so well make do with what we have." 

Hilda swallows harshly and closes her eyes tightly hoping that this will all be over soon. 

"Now it's time for us to have some fun!" X-ray says excitedly.

Rusty brings the tools over so they can get started. 

"You're ours now Hilda." The Mad King says. "You cannot escape your fate this time." 

Hilda just remains silent hoping that they'll either get bored or someone will find her. 

"How shall we start?" The Mad King turns to X-ray and Rusty. 

"Oh." X-ray gets an idea. "How about we start by blinding her? She'll be more scared if she can't see what we will do!" 

"I like that idea." Rusty says in agreement. 

"Do the honours then my dear rose." The Mad King says in which X-ray grins. 

X-ray picks up one of the knives from the little trolley that is the only one in the room and approaches Hilda.

Hilda just wishes it was over as she waits for the first blow. 

X-ray raises the knife preparing to strike. "Enjoy your last moments of sight." He says then he slams the knife to slash her eye that was already slashed. He makes sure to cut deep to ensure that she becomes blind this time. 

Hilda screams in pain and tries to move away but she has no where to go. She can feel the blood dripping down her face like someone would feel the cold sweat when they are under too much heat. She tries to not taste the metallic taste of blood as some falls onto her lips trying to get into her mouth.

X-ray does the other eye getting another scream from Hilda before he backs away. He puts the knife down on the trolley as Hilda’s face now appears rather bloody especially any part below her eyes. "There we go. As blind as a bat." He says. 

"Good. Now." The Mad King turns to the trolley as does the other two to check what tools they have. "We could probably start with this? What do you think?" He points to one of the tools. 

"Hm. This gives me an idea." Rusty says picking up the scalpel. He moves over to Hilda as the other two turn to watch. He brings the scalpel to one of Hilda’s arms and makes a deep cut. 

Hilda yelps out in pain at this as her arm is cut. 

Rusty makes another cut then another.

X-ray and the Mad King share a glance as they wonder what Rusty is doing. They look back and move a little closer to try to see what it is that is being done as Hilda makes sounds of pain. 

Rusty finally pulls away and the other two come to inspect his work. He had drawn a crown into her arm though some blood from the cuts are dripping down her arm. He heads back over to the other two obviously having something in mind. "Listen here. I was thinking...." He lowers his voice so only the other two can hear him and when he finishes the two nod in agreement.

"That's brilliant." X-ray compliments the plan.

"It's perfect." The Mad King agrees. "Make more of those. Me and my dear rose will look at a few other tools." He and X-ray head to the trolley to look at other tools. 

Rusty begins making more images of a crown on Hilda’s body. He makes one on her other arm, one each on her thighs, one above her cleavage and one on her forehead. He steps away then goes over to the other two. "There. That should be enough. If there is room we can make one big one on her stomach if need be." He says putting the scalpel down for now. 

"If we want our message to get across it might help." The Mad King responds picking up a knife inspecting it for a moment then puts it back down. 

"What if we switch to these?" X-ray asks removing his crown. 

The other two turn then do the same. 

"Yeah." Rusty agrees and they move back over to Hilda. 

X-ray makes a small cut on Hilda’s cheek by gently trailing his crown across her cheek but his crown is sharp enough it seems like he slashed it instead. 

Hilda hisses slightly at this as some more blood drips down her face to join the blood coming from her eye that is on that side. 

They pause when they hear sounds of someone above them and as the Mad King slams his hand over Hilda’s mouth they fall quiet. They wait as they listen to the footsteps above them walk around.

Hilda’s mind trying to deal with the pain that has left ringing in her ears making her take longer in even processing that there are indeed footsteps. She however wonders if those footsteps are from one of the three but as her mind lets it sink in a little further she realizes that it can’t be theirs. 

They wait until the footstep leave, the footsteps leave before Hilda could try anything, before signing in relief. 

The Mad King releases Hilda’s mouth and glances to the other two. "We should probably do what we need to." He says getting nods of agreement. He brings his crown to Hilda’s chest. "Well Hilda. It's been fun. But we have a little something we need to do. It’s too bad that we couldn’t play with you for longer. Such a shame." He pushes the crown into Hilda’s chest causing her to scream. He keeps going as far as possible then removes his crown.

Hilda’s vision begins to go black as blood soaks the puncture wounds then both Rusty and X-ray push their own crowns into her on either side of where the Mad King did so. She screams again and soon blacks out as even more blood spills onto her chest. 

Rusty and X-ray remove their crowns and they back off. 

"It's done." X-ray says. 

"Then let's get her ready." The Mad King responds. "Well want to make sure it's perfect." He untied her from the chair so they can get to work. 

......... The next morning.......

A crowed has gathered in the centre of town with some muttering, some trying to not throw up, a few running off to empty their stomachs and some standing still and pale.

"Excuse us. Police. Coming through." A female officer says as they try to get through the crowd. She is a little annoyed that she got interrupted from putting up wanted posters of the three so she can go check out what a bunch of people were calling in about.

They make it to the front only to freeze as their faces pale. 

There in front of the town centre hall is a frightful and sickening sight. 

Hildas body is hung by ropes on her wrists as if to put her on display. Her cuts that look carved in the shapes of crowns is proudly showing especially the larger one on her stomach, she has a foam crown like the Mad Kings on her head and there is a banner hanging over her to let the message written in either red paint or blood be clearly seen.

The banner reads...

We're still here. 

There are three paintings on the banner all three seem to be symbols. To the right of the words is the X-ray symbol with a rose in the middle. To the left of the words is a brown beer bottle. Overtop of the centre part of the words is the Mad Kings crown. All painted with actual colors and it is easy to tell that it's paint unlike the words that could be paint or blood. 

The female officer turns away to look to the crowd. "Please remain calm and vacate the area! Remain cautious!"

People begin to move even if it takes a moment for them to even move. None of them seem to want to look at the sight any longer than they have to. 

The police close off the area with police tape.

The female officer looks to Hildas body looking at it in more detail. "Oh dear God." She gasps to herself as she gets a look at her face. Her head begins to spin as fear and nausea come. 

Hildas eyes slashed along with her cheek and there's a lot of blood on her face from the wounds. She also has some blood stains on her body but the blood that was there must have been cleaned saved for the blood on her clothes so the images could be seen. 

The officer tries to control her fear and stress that is trying to get to her as it makes her feel sick. She swallows harshly and looks away knowing that she must get to work. She has to stop these three before they take another victim.


	5. Chapter four.

Chapter four: 

X-ray, Mad King and Rusty are back in the safe house watching the news on the TV as they are all sitting on the couch. Their crowns are currently sitting on the coffee table by the remote. 

The camera man won't show Hilda’s body as the reporter tries to keep as much gruesomeness out as possible even as she seems horrified by the state of the corpse. 

"And police urge everyone to be very careful." The reporter says. "For the three serial killers are on the loose and as seen by this murder they have begun to kill again. Ryan Haywood, Ray Narvaez jr and Rust Bonjour or as Ryan and Ray are known as Mad King and X-ray are extremely dangerous. Please proceed with high caution and if you think you spot any of them call the police immediately. That is all."

X-ray turns off the TV. "Too bad they didn't show what we made." He shrugs. 

"Pictures and eyewitnesses will post it on the Internet for the world to see." The Mad King says slinking an arm around X-rays waist. "After all. People do have cell phones." 

X-ray smiles and leans against the Mad King resting his head on his lovers chest. "Yeah true." He agrees closing his eyes in content.

Rusty takes a chug from his beer letting the lovers cuddle. He was also hoping that what they did would have been shown but he supposes that the news has to not show such gory images. He figures that it doesn't really matter because the Mad King is right in that the Internet will take over that role instead. 

"Well anyways." The Mad King shifts and picks up X-ray bridal style. "Do what you want Rusty." He carries the other to the twos shared bedroom. 

Rusty turns on the TV flipping to some show that looks interesting for now. He ignores the bedroom door slamming shut and just turns up the TV’s volume a little more. 

X-ray is laid down onto the double bed then the Mad King crawls on top of him. He smiles up at his lover as he makes sure that the other is between his legs. He spreads his legs a little more in invitation. 

The Mad King lowers himself so his body is pressed against X-rays own. "My dear rose. I love you." He kisses X-ray as both of their eyes slip shut and X-ray eagerly kisses back. He licks X-rays lips to ask for entrance in which X-ray is all too happy to grant by opening his mouth. 

Their tongues twine together and move in a heated dance that is all too familiar to them. They keep this up until they have to break away for air. 

"I love you too Ry." X-ray says panting. 

The Mad King pecks X-rays lips then moves his kisses to the others jawline before going down to his neck. 

X-ray moans at this and arches his body pressing it against the Mad King even more. His arms come to wrap around the Mad Kings neck with one hand resting on the back of the Mad Kings head silently urging the other on. 

The Mad King nibbles on a sensitive spot on X-rays neck getting a delicious moan from his lover. He moves one hand down to the waist line of X-rays outfit. His fingers slip under the top part of X-rays outfit since its not a whole body suit.

X-ray moans as the Mad Kings fingers move further up his body to play with one of his nipples. He brings his legs up and around the others waist in encouragement. 

The Mad King smiles and begins leaving a few marks of claim on his loves neck while his hands busy themselves with undress the one below him.

Once X-ray has been undressed the Mad King lowers his hand down X-rays body. 

The Mad King pauses when X-ray places his hands on his shoulders causing the Mad King to look questioningly at him. 

"You're wearing too much." X-ray says as he begins to remove the Mad Kings own clothes.

The Mad King smiles and helps him get him out of his clothes tossing them off to the ground where X-rays own clothes lay. He resumes what he was doing now that they are both naked. 

X-ray pulls the Mad King down into a heated kiss that is almost instantly a make out session. 

The Mad King brushes his fingers against X-rays entrance teasingly getting a groan from the other. 

X-ray turns breaking the kiss and reaches over grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer. He hands it to the other who takes it with a grateful smile. 

The Mad King spreads lube onto two of his fingers causing X-ray to let out a breathy moan at the sight. He sets the bottle aside for now and lowers his hand back down to X-rays entrance. He teases it before he finally slips a finger inside getting a groan from X-ray. He thrusts it in and moves it a little as he lets X-ray get used to it. 

"Another." X-ray gasps and the Mad King adds another finger and begins spreading them apart to stretch the other. He moans almost breathlessly eyes closing softly as he is stretched. 

Once the Mad King is satisfied with how prepared X-ray is he removes his fingers.

X-ray whines at this but when the Mad King moves over him to aim his erection at his entrance he finds himself moaning breathlessly. "Please." He slightly begs his boyfriend. 

"Here we go baby." The Mad King responds and begins to enter X-ray causing the other to moan in pain and pleasure. He keeps going until he's fully in then stops to give X-ray a little bit to adjust to his size. 

After a few moments X-ray gives a nod to his partner.

"Go ahead."

The Mad King pulls out until only the head is inside then thrusts back in.

X-ray moans at this mostly in pleasure with a hint of pain but soon he only felt pleasure that mad him moan louder.

As soon as the Mad King hears the pleasures moans he speeds up his thrusts and X-ray arches his back into the Mad Kings own body. 

"Harder! Please Ry! Fuck me harder!" X-ray begs in a pleasured moan." 

The Mad Kings thrusts become harder and faster just as X-ray had wanted. He switches the angle a little and manages to hit X-rays sweet spot.

X-ray throws his head back with a loud moan that's almost a scream at this. "There! Hit there again!" 

The Mad King smiles wide and directs all of his thrusts to hit X-rays sweet spot enjoying the loud pleasured sounds from his lover. 

The bed is beginning to creak and squeak with every thrust though neither of them even really acknowledge it. 

X-ray lowers his head and the Mad King leans in sealing their lips together.

They kiss passionately as the thrusting continues until the kiss is broken and the Mad King lowers his head closer to one of X-rays ears. 

"C-close!" X-ray stutters out in pleasure. "I'm so close Ryan." 

"Me too my dear Ray." The Mad King uses X-rays real name as he whispers huskily in his ear. He reaches down and begin to stroke X-rays election getting almost screams from him. "Cum for me." 

X-ray screams out in pleasure his head tossing back again. "RYAN!!!" He screams as he cums all over their chests and stomachs. 

"Oh! RAY!" The Mad King calls back and pushes in as far as he can only do cum inside of X-ray getting a breathless moan from said male. 

They lay there together trying to catch their breaths and to come down from their orgasmic high. 

Once their breathing is a little more levelled the Mad King gently pulls out then lays down next to X-ray pulling him close.

They can slightly hear the TV from the other room but can't make out any distinguishable sounds or words from it. They know that it's just Rusty and that he'll probably head to bed soon himself. 

X-ray closes his eyes and the Mad King kisses his forehead as he pulls him into an embrace.

"Go ahead and rest." The Mad King says gently and X-ray closes his eyes.

X-ray falls asleep feeling safe and loved in his boyfriends arms. He knew that they didn't have to tell each other I love you for the other to know that they are loved by the other. 

The Mad King follows X-ray into the dream world soon after.


	6. Chapter five.

Chapter five: 

About a week later the three are sitting on the living room floor going over some papers laid out in the middle. 

"Okay. So we need to pick who next then figure out how to lure them away without being spotted." The Mad King says as they look over the papers. 

"It will be a little more difficult because we are on the run." X-ray adds. "So it'll take a little longer than usual to get our chosen victim." 

"We could always make ourselves look different." Rusty points out. "No one would know it's us and we probably can just not really talk." 

"It'll be a way to get into the city without being recognized." The Mad King nods. "Then comes the getting a victim." He picks up one of the papers. 

"Well I mean we might be recognized if we speak." X-ray looks up to the Mad King.

"Especially you." Rusty looks to X-ray who turns to meet his eyes. "Out of the three of us I probably will be less likely to have someone recognize me by my voice. At least right away." 

"So you might need to do most of the talking." X-ray tells him. "While me and Ry will have to stay as quiet as possible." 

Rusty nods. "I'm sure I could do that." 

"Good." The Mad King nods. "It'll probably be our best bet." He offers the paper to the other two. 

X-ray takes it to take a look and Rusty moves over to X-ray to also get a look at the paper. He smiles and looks over the paper to the Mad King. "Perfect." He agrees and Rusty nods in agreement. 

They clean up the rest of the papers and put the one they choose on the coffee table. They then head to their rooms to get ready. 

.......................................

Three males move through town with their heads held high. 

One is a raven who is wearing a black t-shirt, purple sweater, jeans and black runners. He has on sunglasses as well as a black beanie on his head. 

The other is a blonde with his hair slicked back into a small ponytail. He has on a black with navy blue shoulders as well as three white stripes on the part where the blue changes to black on the sleeves as two stripes on the wrist area jacket. He has on a dark grey t-shirt, jeans and black runners. He has sunglasses on like the other two. 

The third has a black baseball cap, a dark grey muscle shirt, black pants and black with white striped as well as white on the bottom runners. His eyes covered by sunglasses just like the other twos eyes are with their own sunglasses. 

People don't even give the three a second glance and they are mostly left alone.

Except for a few drunks outside of a pub who whistle in interest.

"Hey there purple sweater babe! Why not come be with a real man! I got a nice big cock of mine with your name on it tonight!" One shouts getting laughs from the others who also cat call to them.

"Just ignore them babe." The blonde says quietly to the one in the purple sweater. 

The one in the purple sweater nods softly and they just continue on their way.

"Aw come on babe! No need to be shy! We know you're thirsty for some real action that only we true men can provide!" Is the last call they hear from the drunks before they get far enough away.

The one in the purple sweater knows that he is safe with the other two but he still feels better now that they are further away from those guys.

"There!" The one in the muscle shirt says getting the twos attention. 

They turn to the direction he nodded to and spot a male from the courtroom. 

"Just as expected." The one in the purple sweater says.

"Let's follow him today and get an idea of his patterns. If we can predict him then we can gain an advantage." The blonde says in which the other two nod.

They causally go to a crosswalk and safely cross the road to begin their stalking. 

...............................................

"How could we not have found them yet!?!" A female officer groans in frustration. 

"We are doing everything that we can." A male officer nearby says trying to calm her down.

The female officer slams her hand down onto her desk making a few almost jump. "They are extremely dangerous!" She begins. "And plus they have found some remote location that we can't find because they know that they are safe there!" Her hands clench into fists. "I want to find and capture them! Not sit around trying to figure out where they are and wonder when the next corpse will be found or when another person goes missing!"

"We all want that." Another female officer takes a step forward. "We want to be able to stop them but it isn't going to be that easy. You know this. You heard what they did to that courtroom. Even the judge seemed affected." She points out. "They are smart and resourceful."

The female officer sighs heavily seeming to relax a little as she closes her eyes. "You're right I'm sorry." She says then opens her eyes to half way. "Let's focus and do our best." 

The others smile. "Yes ma'am!" They say together.

.......................................

The three watch as the man uses the sliding door for the ground level deck to go into an apartment. 

"So he lives there." The one in the purple sweater says quietly to the others as they watch the man.

"Yes. So he's probably done for the day." The blonde says. 

"Does he have any roommates or pets?" The one in the muscle shirt asks.

"Not as far as we are aware of." The blonde responds.

"Let's see if we can check out the building. Getting him here might be a good idea." The one in the purple sweater says and the other two in agreement. 

They separate and begin walking around casually gouge they check things out as they walk. They meet back by a nearby bus stop that is empty. 

“So?” The blonde asks crossing his arms over his chest. 

“On the one side most people have blankets covering their windows.” The one in the muscle shirt explains. “It might be out best bet.” 

“We could use the car at the safe house.” The one in the purple sweater offers an idea. “It’ll be easier to transport the man.” 

“Yes. We will do that.” The blonde nods and the three head off back to their home. 

The one in the purple sweater shivers slightly as he feels like he’s being watched. He turns and spots someone he recognizes on the roof. He quickly looks away and continues to follow the other two. He feels relief that when the building he saw the person on gets out of view he no longer feels watched.


	7. Chapter six.

Chapter six: 

Under the cover of darkness a red sedan pulls up into a parking lot all done casually. 

The car is parked and turned off before three people climb out.

The leader gives the two signals that is gesturing his hand with his two fingers sticking up in one direction then the other. 

The other two split up and move to surround their chosen spot. 

The three notice that the target appears to still be awake and moving around getting a cup of tea.

The leader turns to one of the others and nods a go ahead.

The one slips through the slightly open window hen swiftly moves behind the target. He slams a rag over his mouth and nose.

The target drops his mug to struggle and try to talk but his words are muffled. He soon falls unconscious.

The other two help get the target outside then the one that knocked the target out take the target towards the car. The other two follow and one unlocks and opens the back seat door. 

The target is thrown inside and the door closed behind him.

They pile into the car and drive off as if nothing happened. They head to their emergency location and get the target strapped up to keep him in place. 

"I think that this should be your kill." The leader says to the one that knocked out the target. 

The other smiles and nods.

They change into their outfits that they use for this. 

Now it's time to wait until the target awakens. 

The target groans a little later and slowly blinks his eyes open to half way sluggishly. 

"You're awake." 

The targets head snaps up so fast he seems dizzy for a moment. He takes a moment to rid himself of his dizziness before his brain can process who is there. His eyes widen. "No!" He struggles but the binds are much too secure. "Y-you." He says then swallows harshly though it seems a little forced as his mouth is a little dry. "Oh God no." 

"Your God can't help you here." The leader hisses then gestures that the other can begin when ready. "He's all yours Rusty."

Rusty smiles at the Mad King before moving in closer to the man who looks pleadingly at him. "We're going to have so much fun!" He announces smiling in an almost smirk like way at the target. "Don't worry Joe. Well have tons of fun. Well. Us three really."

Joe attempts to struggle again this time causing his light brown hair to become messed up from tossing his head. He finally gives in and resigns to his horrible fate. 

"Well then. Here we go." Rusty says excitedly and X-ray brings over the tools that make Joe swallow harshly when his eyes land upon them. He scans the items only to pick up a scalpel. "So Joe." He smirks in the others direction. "You like donuts huh?" He moves closer causing Joe to become all the more tense. 

Joe trembles too scared to really answer.

"Well it isn't going to be the last thing you eat donut Joe." Rusty begins making some cuts of squares along Joes arms. He finally stops after having four squares cut. He moves on to use the scalpel to dig under the skin to cut the squares off of the body completely. 

The squares aren't big but they leave Joes arm bloody in the end. 

Joe whimpers and cries as Rusty does this until he is left whimpering softly when it's all over.

"Say ah!" Rusty says holding the four square pieces of skin in his hand; causing it to become bloody with the blood that drops from what he's holding. 

Joe turns away closing his eyes tightly. 

Rusty frowns. "You're supposed to open your mouth." He raises the scalpel. "Guess I'll have to do it myself." He slips the blade between Joes lips and begins to cut. 

Blood falls from his mouth down his chin and even into his mouth as Joes lips are cut to allow his mouth to be more open. 

Joe is left letting his jaw go slightly slack with whines of pain. 

Rusty makes sure to make it look like Joe has a slight smile though is is cut into the skin. "There we go!" He raises the four pieces of skin and shoves them into Joes mouth. He grips the others chin and slams his mouth shut. "If I see any of them not be swallowed then you'll be punished by having all the skin removed from you arm." He growls in warning to ensure that the other knows that he means it. 

Joe tries to chew despite wanting to throw up at this. He just would rather keep his torture to a minimum and getting no skin on his arm would be much too extreme for him. 

"Attaboy." Rusty praises in a sickly sweet voice.

Joe tries to swallow just wanting this part to be over and he isn't sure if he can hold back from vomiting. He finally manages to force it down and he takes a shaky breath in slight relief about that being over.

"There you go." Rusty releases Joe. "Now we can move on to our next activity."

Joe trembles. "P-please." He whimpers. "Just finish me off." He pleads his head hanging in defeat. 

Rusty chuckles. "Oh I don't think so." He says then he turns to where X-ray and the Mad King are observing from. "Say do we have salt?" He asks. 

"Hm I think so." The Mad King says. "If we do it'd be on the cart." 

Rusty heads to the cart and looks but doesn't find any. "Nope." 

"There's a store nearby. I could grab some." X-ray offers. He pulls on his purple hoodie and jeans over his outfit. He pulls the hood over his head. 

"Here!" The Mad King tosses X-ray a small bag of coins that X-ray catches. 

"Thanks." X-ray dashes away with that. 

Rusty turns back to Joe. "We can have a little fun while we wait." He puts the scalpel down onto the cart. "But not with this." His eyes scan over the objects on the cart. "Hm. Let's see. How about.... This one!" He picks up one of the larger knives. 

Joe shuts his eyes tightly just wishing that this will all be over soon. 

Rusty slams the knife into Joes shoulder causing him to throw his head back in a scream. He twists the knife getting another sound of pain. He chuckles at this and slowly pulls it out wiggling it to get pained whimpers. He then does the same to the other shoulder. 

Once that is done X-ray returns causing the two to turn to him. 

"I got a small bag of salt." X-ray holds if up in view. 

"Great!" Rusty is given the bag and he uses the knife to open it. 

X-ray strips off the clothes that were covering his outfit. He and the Mad King watch having a good idea of what Rusty is planning. 

Rusty moves closer putting the knife down then grabs a handful of salt. He then grins at Joe only to throw it at his open mouth wounds. 

As the salt comes into contact with the wound Joe let's out a scream of pain from the harsh sting. 

Rusty chuckles only grab some more salt and he puts it onto each stab wound on Joes shoulders.

Joe let's out more cries of pain at this and is left harshly whimpering from it. 

Finally Rusty puts some salt on the square wounds from where he had carved Joes skin off. 

Joe hollers in pain and trembles as his body wants to shut down. His vision is darkening slightly and he hopes that he falls unconscious and that this ends. 

Rusty frowns and puts the salt down onto the cart only to grab a needle. "I don't think so." He hisses as he notices that Joe is starting to fade towards unconsciousness. He puts the needle into his chest and injects the liquid inside before removing the needle and puts it down on the cart.

Joe shivers and he becomes more awake to his surprise. "Wh-what?" He questions in a stutter as another shiver passes through him.

"A little something we use to make sure that our fun can last a bit longer." Rusty explains. "Now. Let's see you talk after this." He moves closer grabbing a knife and he forces Joes mouth open only to grab his tongue. "Don't you dare bite down. Or I will do more damage than this." He hisses then grabs Joes tongue.

Joe shivers in fright.

With some difficulty Rusty cuts off Joes tongue taking it out of his mouth. 

Joe tries to scream but his mouth is too full of blood. He can feel it dripping down making the amount of blood on his face thicker now. 

Rusty puts the tongue on the ground for now deciding to deal with it later. He didn't really care what happened to it. He smirks dangerously at Joe. "Now you can't talk." He says in a slightly low tone. "We must continue. We don't have all day after all." He brings the knife towards Joe only to trail it along what is left of Joes cheek leaving a shallow cut. "So I hope that you are ready for what is to come next." 

Joe shuts his eyes tightly not wanting to know what is coming next. 

Rusty looks over the tools that he has here and finally his eyes land upon a certain tool. He smirks widely and picks it up making Joe pale to a snowy pale upon seeing it. He chuckles. "I think this will work just fine." He moves closer to Joe again as Joe tries to lean back not really wanting to endure any more but his body sill feels heavy and weak. "After all. We need to restart our decorations." 

"That's true. Plus we can expand this place." X-ray agrees and glances around. "We can get so much more here and put up decorations again." 

The Mad King chuckles. "Quite so." He agrees. 

"Well then." Rusty brings the machete to the top middle of Joes chest. "Let's harvest shall we?" He slices Joe open.

Joe screams almost passing out. He watches in horror and disgust as his organs are pulled out. He closes his eyes and he falls into the unconsciousness following death now. 

"Some of these look like they'll work fine." Rusty mentions looking over the state of the organs. "But not all." 

"That's okay." The Mad King steps forward. "We can do with what we can."

Rusty, who had turned when the Mad King spoke, nods in agreement. "Right." 

...................

"Wow this new app is amazing!" One teenage boy says staring at his iPhone. He looks like an average student. 

"I know. It's like totally sick." Another teen who has baggy clothes responds. He puts out the joint he had been smoking like a cigarette. 

"Let's catch them all!" The other says in enthusiasm. "Quick! There's one not far from here! Let's go!" He takes the lead with his friend following. "Take this turn... Go here... Almost there..." He says as he tries to keep track of the one he wants. "And down here... Then aha! Just ahead!" He jogs slightly then slows as he finds the Pokemon. "Got it!" He clicks it then freezes. "Oh sweet Arceus." His face pales.

"Like what man?" His friend asks as he is moving to catch up to him. 

"Is... Is that... A d-dead body!?!"

His friend catches up and takes a look for himself. "Whoa man. It like is a dead body." 

"R-right where the Pokemon is... I-it's on the d-dead body." The other wobbles on his feet looking like he could be sick. 

"We should like call the police. Maybe rob the guy first for like his cash." His friend suggests.

"A-are you crazy!! Look at h-his head!" The other says trying to keep a grip on himself. "There's t-that crown!"

Indeed there is a crown that resembles the Mad Kings crown on the bodies head and it appears to be made of card board. 

"I don't want to even k-know what happened to this guy." The other continues. "S-so lets just call the cops."

"Okay man." His friend agrees and pulls out his own phone to do so. 

It doesn't take very long for cops to be all over the scene. 

Things were gruesome especially once they flipped Joes body. 

"What do you think?" A cop turns to the lead. 

"I think it's a message." The lead says turning to the other cop. "That they will not stop what they do. Almost in a challenge to catch them if we can. That this will continue if they are not stopped." 

"So..." The other cop begins. "We must find them as fast as possible." He somewhat asks.

"Precisely."


	8. Chapter seven.

Chapter seven: 

The three are relaxing at their safe house. 

Ray and Ryan are cuddling on the couch with Ryan laying on his back and Ray laying mostly on one half of Ryan while being closer to the back of the couch. 

Rusty is getting a beer but finds that they are all out. He knows that while the two may be rather affectionate with each other he has never felt left out or like a third wheel. He may not get involved in their couple stuff but he's still treated as family to them which he finds nice. He leaves the kitchen making sure that the fridge is closed. "I'm gonna take a nap. Night." He says as he walks to his room. 

"Night!" X-ray and the Mad King respond. 

Rusty yawns stretching his arms above his head then as he lowers his arms to his sides he glances to the window. 

A flash of lightning goes by and a few seconds later the boom of the thunder drowns out the pitter patter of the rain.

"What perfect weather." Rusty says to himself then he heads to his bed laying down feeling tired. 

..............................

A figure stops waking placing a foot down in a final step and looks to the city as the figure stands there in the rain. The figures hands to clench into fists just half a second before a flash of lightning then a boom of thunder go by. 

....................................

The Mad King glances to the window for a few moments knowing that there will be those too afraid to even sleep with them on the loose. He smiles feeling some victory because they caused this and the people out there know that anyone of them could be next. He finds it entertaining to even think about because this fear has the chance to make snatching a next target easier. He knows that they'll need to wait for a little bit before picking the next target. 

This will cause the fear and suspense to build in the society making it much more big when they do take someone.

After all now that they are on the run it is good to keep the fear of them running. It is fun after all as all of them have agreed.

They all can remember walking through town in their disguises and seeing the fear of them be there still. They know that their legacy won't become boring anytime soon as long as they play their cards right. They do have the best cards in this game and they sure know how to use them. 

The Mad King turns back to X-ray and notices that he has fallen asleep. He shifts picking him up and carrying him to their room for some rest. He lays next to X-ray and they sleep together.

.... Three days later...

X-ray has stepped out to go get some food for later today. He is wearing his disguise as he walks. He tries to ignore the wanted posters of him and the other two posted around. He passes by an apple stand and overhears a conversation.

"I can't believe that they continued." One lady who is buying apples said. "It terrifies me so much I had to force myself out of my house when I realized I was running out of food. I'm scared that I'll be next." 

X-ray slightly slows his pace curious as maybe they could have a little fun with her fear. 

"It is a scary thought." The stand owner agrees. "And I can't blame you. They must be hiding in a discreet spot because not even the police can find them." 

"I've been like this since that girls body showed up. I don't actually know her but I'm still horrified that she was murdered. Especially just after getting out of the hospital from the last time those three kidnapped her!" The woman shivers in fright and runs a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair as if to try to calm herself down.

"Wasn't her name Hilda or something?" The owner of the stand asks.

X-ray pretends to glance to the apples on the stand as he listens. 

"Yeah. That sounds right. Her name was Hilda." The woman agrees. "I should be going. Thanks for the apples." She says then heads off.

"No problem Miss June." The stand owner responds then turns to X-ray.

Miss June... That's right! Cathy June! The woman that they had thought about going after before learning that Hilda was out of the hospital. 

X-ray takes four apples and hands them to the stand owner to buy them. He tries to seem as normal as possible without talking and the stand owner seems to be falling for it. He may not speak a word right now but the stand owner doesn't seem to judge about that. He nods his thanks when it's all done then heads off. He has a few ideas running through his head. He smiles softly knowing that this is going to be fun. He returns once he's got what he went out for and puts them in the kitchen before heading to the living room.

Rusty is sitting on the carpet on the opposite side of the coffee table the couch is on.

The Mad King is sitting on the couch.

The two were looking through some papers when they turn hearing X-ray approach. 

X-ray grins. "I have an idea I want to share." He informs them then he heads to sit on the couch. "It involves Cathy June." 

"Do you think she'd be a good next target?" Rusty asks.

"I think she is a perfect distraction." X-ray says and the Mad King raises an eyebrow. "Hear me out on this..." He begins to explain his plan in which the other two seem to quickly understand.

"Oh that's brilliant." Rusty gasps. 

"Then we should decide on who is also going to be involved as we should plan this carefully." The Mad King says. 

They remain there planning and discussing how to go about things until they believe that they have a pretty solid plan. 

Rusty gets to work on the first part while the Mad King and X-ray step out to start to analyze those unknowingly involved with the plan.

X-ray glances to a cemetery and blinks in surprise when he sees Mogar. He sucks behind a tree to watch the other but he glances to Cathy June. He has to follow her right now. He glances to Mogar and decides to stick with following Miss June for now. 

Mogar will be a difficult enemy to take down so they'll need some planning before they can go after him. 

X-ray follows Cathy June making mental notes of her behaviour and pattern though she only stepped out to get something from a store then went back home.

She had grabbed the mail before heading inside.

X-ray is sure that she'll probably stay locked away for as long as she can until the three of them are caught. He smiles and heads off knowing better than to stay around for too long. He can't blow his cover after all. He makes it back and notices that it's only him and Rusty. "How's it going?" He asks Rusty who is still in the living room.

"Great! Just adding the final touches..." Rusty pauses his talking as he bites his tongue in concentration. "And.... Done!" He holds it up for X-ray to see and X-ray smiles.

"Perfect." 

"Say. How does it look with Cathy?" Rusty asks lowering his work.

"She's going to be pretty easy. As expected she tries to stay at home as much as possible." X-ray says. 

"Then in just about a week at most we can get this plan into action." Rusty grins.

"Quite." X-ray agrees then heads to the kitchen deciding to make some supper.

Rusty also joins him. 

When the Mad King returns he is greeted with a rather delicious smell. He follows it to the kitchen where he finds Rusty and X-ray working together to make some supper. "What's for supper?" He asks moving into the kitchen.

X-ray and Rusty turn to him but X-ray is the one that speaks while Rusty turns to what he's doing. "We decided to make some cheesy sausages with some potatoes on the side."

"Sounds good." The Mad King nods. "I'll get the table set." 

"Thanks." X-ray says then turns back to what he had been doing. He feels rather excited because of the plan that they have in place this time around. He can't help a small chuckle to himself at the very thought.


	9. Chapter eight.

Chapter eight:

Four days later....

"Ugh. We've checked all known abandoned buildings and all buildings under their names. If they are using some aliases then we can't find any." A female officer groans in frustration. "Where could they be hiding!?!" 

"Ma'am!" A cop rushes in. "We have news! A woman just called in after receiving a letter." 

"You can deal with it. I'm working on another case right now." The female officer sighs.

"But. It's from... Them." 

The female officers head shoots up and she looks at the other cop wide eyed. "What!?!" 

"It was a letter sealed with a sticker of a crown at the top of the envelope to keep it closed. When she opened it just in case it wasn't from them... Well... Here's what it said." He clears his throat before he begins saying what he remembers it saying. "Dear Cathy June. We are writing this to you to inform you of your demise. If you are wondering why we informed you that you are next on our list it is to put as much fear into you as possible. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun with you so we shall see you soon. And no need to say who we are because I'm sure you know exactly who we are." 

The female officer runs a hand through her hair. "They are sending letters now?" 

"Well there was nothing but Cathy’s name and the sticker on the envelope." The officer says. "We think they delivered it themselves." 

"Well we now need to decide what to do. This could be a hoax and that they will use this to distract us." The female officer says thoughtfully. 

"So should we ignore it?" The officer asks.

"But they could think that we might ignore it then they do actually go after her as their next victim." The female officer sighs. "I knew that they were master mind manipulators but I never knew it would be to this extent!" She rubs her temple.

"So... What should we do?" The officer asks.

"My best guess is to put protection up with Miss June and increase our patrols." The female officer decides. "We cannot say what they are planning as it is impossible to even tell."

"Yes Ma'am!" The officer heads out with that.

The female officer sighs in frustration. 

The next night....

It is early night time as the city is now illuminated by the lights even as it isn't fully dark out yet. 

A man walks home humming to himself. He has just come back from a session with a transgender speed dating place being one himself. He has cut his dark brown hair short and wears rather baggy shirts that are of darker colors that contrast against his bright green eyes. He walks down through an alley behind some town houses. 

A purple hooded figure is leaning against the wall of a garage and follows the man with his gaze as he walks by. He turns to share a glance with another male wearing sunglasses as well that was hiding by a fence but now comes up into view. 

The two give a faint nod to each other then they turn to the man and begin to follow by the edges of the alley.

The man doesn't even notice but stops when a jacket and sunglasses wearing man steps out in front of him from around a corner made by a fence. "Oh. Hello. Sorry. Almost walked into you there." He says a little nervous yet not noticing the two behind him stop. He is now trapped between the three. 

"Oh. We know." The one in front of the man says with a familiar smirk coming to his lips.

The man gasps regconizing the voice and turns quickly mostly turning his head and his eyes widen when he sees the two behind him. He trembles a little. "Y-You three a-are..." He stutters in fear.

The purple hoodie man smiles. "Oh yes. We are."

Suddenly the man is grabbed by the jacket wearing man with a rag put over his mouth and nose. 

The man struggles against the other... but with his arms trapped at his sides and pressed against the others chest it's hard. He finally blacks out in which he is released but the other man by the purple hoodie man catches him.

"Can't have you hurting yourself just yet." The man who is now holding the target chuckles darkly. 

They take the man to their nearby car and with him in the backseat they drive off. 

Meanwhile.....

"How's it looking?" A female officer asks on the radio to her fellow officers.

"Miss June is still protected. No sign of suspicious activity." One officer reports. "I'm in her living room with her right now."

"Okay. You keep an eye on her and the rest keep your eyes open for anything at all. If something catches your eye as suspicious make sure to know what it was." The female officer responds.

"Yes ma'am." The officers respond.

The female officer released the button on her radio and sighs heavily leaning back in her chair. She brings a hand from by her face to up combing it through her hair. Her eyes flicker to the map she is using that has different coloured circles to indicate things.

Blue is the last known place of where the victims were.

Red is where the bodies were found.

Green is where Miss June is.

"Something isn't adding up." She says to herself. "They don't seem to have a hunting area. They just make the entire town their hunting ground. Then they just dump the bodies in seemingly random locations." She drops her hand to her side with another sigh. "No noticeable pattern and going with their older kills there is no discrimination against who is taken. Yet even now we still can't find them." She slumps. "Well at least I recently got word that the FBI is even looking into this or at least thinking of doing so... Especially if we find another body. I didn't want to get them involved but they got involved anyways it seems." She glances to the ceiling. "But will they really be able to help us find them?" She asks herself. "Even when we have police combing the city and on constant patrol in shifts we find nothing. It's just as if they appear to abduct someone then leave a body before they vanish into thin air." She closes her eyes. "This is honestly the hardest case that I have ever done in my life. We know who they are and what they look like but we can't find them!"

The police found nothing that night.

"We'll need to hold onto the body until tomorrow night." The Mad King says as they look at the body from where they have put it on the ground. 

"Yeah. Thanks to our little letter the police will be much more alert tonight. We managed to get him here but let's not try our luck tonight. For the cops the suspension has been building for so long I'm sure that they are ready to crack." X-ray says in agreement.

"Probably jumping at every little thing at this point." Rusty agrees. "Fearing that secretly they are next. Fearing that we are waiting for the right moment and gonna pop out at any moment." He laughs. "Haha! They're just a bunch of suckers! They ain't going to stop us tonight!"

"There is something we should discuss." X-ray says crossing his arms slightly loosely over his chest turning to the others. 

"What is it dear rose?" The Mad King asks. 

"What should we do about Mogar?" X-ray questions.

"Hm." The Mad King looks thoughtful. "That is a very good question." He glances from X-ray to the body in thought. "He will be a tough opponent to take down. It won't be like any others we've done before. He's much more powerful than anyone in the city. In strength anyways."

"How would we even restrain him?" Rusty asks.

"Let alone having sneaking up on him is probably going to be hard. He grew up with wildlife so he probably has a good sense of around himself and sense of smell." X-ray adds. 

"We'll have to figure out something." The Mad King turns to the two others. "Mogar could become a dangerous foe if he decides to go after us." He explains. "And I'm not sure either of you could get him to trust you if he knows what we've been doing." 

X-ray glances away then turns back to the Mad King. "But once we have everything we should try." He says. "The longer we leave him out there the more likely he'll no longer trust us. Well me and Rusty."

The Mad King nods in agreement. "Yes."

The three head off to begin figuring things out leaving the body where it is for now. They settle in their safe house living room to discuss plans. 

"Okay. We will need to do this soon. So perhaps we should plan for now then head out the very chance we get. Even if it's after we dump the body." The Mad King offers an idea. 

"That sounds like good timing." X-ray nods. "Seeing as he might still trust me I might be able to talk to him and we could use that to our advantage. He may not see me as a villain just yet." 

"Yes. And if he doesn't then it can be great to our advantage." The Mad King nods. "For restraints we might have to put heavy chains and possible a nail to try to help keep him subdued." 

"When we capture him we probably shouldn't use any adrenaline and see how long he can last on his own. With his strength we might run into a problem if we boost him awake with any adrenaline or anything. He isn't like other victims." Rusty points out.

"Yes. We will not be injecting any of that into him. I'm sure he could possibly break free." The Mad King agrees. 

"So tomorrow or tomorrow night well move in." X-ray says. 

"Well. Since you might be able to get close to him then you or Rusty could look for an opening to try to sedate him." The Mad King suggests.

"I think X-ray should keep up the good guy thing around Mogar." Rusty says. "I could go for it. Just in case it doesn't really work then X-ray can at least get close to Mogar again." 

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." The Mad King nods. "You keep up a good guy act around Mogar and Rusty will look for an opening." 

"Sounds like a game plan." X-ray confirms. "I think that it is best to go sometime after dumping the body." 

The other two nod.

"Then it's out of the way. And people won't expect us to take another person so soon." The Mad King says.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Rusty says excitedly.

The next day they take the body putting it into the trunk to hide it from view. 

With that done they drive to go to the next dumping site.

They had agreed on spreading the bodies of each kill's locations in order to keep from staying in one area. They know that it'll throw the police for a loop after all. 

Rusty and the Mad King carry the body out and dump it beside the river but so the water won't touch the body. They head back to X-ray who is look out from the car. They climb back in and head off. 

"Next is to find Mogar." X-ray says.

"Where would he be?" Rusty questions. 

"We can try the graveyard. Where Vav is buried." X-ray suggests in which the Mad King nods.

They head there and sure enough they see Mogar there with his back to them. 

"Okay. Go ahead Ray." Rusty says in which X-ray nods then gets out after the car is parked. 

X-ray heads over to Mogar while Rusty and the Mad King get the heavy sedation rag. He comes over to beside Mogar and looks at the grave.

Mogar turns to see X-ray in casual clothes looking sadly at Vavs grave. 

X-ray scans the gravestone.

Here lies Vav. A beloved hero. 

X-ray smiles softly thinking that it's typical that the city would put that on the gravestone. "I like what they put on it." He says then slightly glances to Mogar. "Don't you?"


	10. Chapter nine.

Chapter nine: 

Mogar glances to Vavs gravestone then nods turning back to X-ray. "It's fit for Vav." 

"Quite." X-ray agrees turning back to the gravestone staring at it. "I wonder if Vav, Hilda and Ash have met up in the after life." He says mostly to himself. He blinks in surprise when he hears sniffing. He turns to Mogar who has moved a little closer taking in his scent.

Mogar leans back to stand tall again. "X-ray smell of death and blood." He states.

"I do?" X-ray raises one arm sniffing the sleeve of his purple sweater. "I don't smell it myself. That's weird." 

"Is X-ray used to smell?" Mogar questions getting X-rays attention. 

"I don't see why I would." X-ray says thinking quickly. 

Mogar stares at him for a few moments then looks back to Vavs grave.

"How often do you visit?" X-ray says glancing quickly to spot the Mad King and Rusty only to quickly turn back to Mogar.

Mogar turns to look to him. "Mogar come when Mogar hear Vav gone." 

"I see." X-ray nods then looks back to the gravestone switching back to a saddened look. "I miss him." He says almost quietly. 

Mogars eyes flicker to him remaining there for a few moments before turning away. "Mogar too. But Mogar will find killer." He adds with a determined tone. 

"That sounds like a good plan." X-ray says trying to keep Mogars attention away from Rusty and the Mad King who are moving closer using gravestones to hide from view. "I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that." 

"What does X-ray know?" Mogar questions. 

"Huh?" X-ray looks to Mogar. 

Mogars eyes flicker to meet with X-rays. "About Vavs killer." He says.

"Well the killers went to prison then escaped. That's how Hilda died." X-ray says. 

"How much X-ray know?" Mogar asks. 

X-ray notices that Rusty is getting close to Mogar and is reaching towards Mogar with the rag. "I only know so much." He says knowing that he has to keep up the act. 

Suddenly Mogar spins around knocking Rusty off of his feet sending him backwards a little. 

The Mad King gets an idea and moves in grabbing X-ray like taking someone hostage but making sure to not hurt him. He puts his crown by X-rays throat.

X-ray brings his hands up to grip the Mad Kings arm going along.

Mogar grabs his sword then turns and sees what looks like the Mad King has X-ray hostage. 

"Mogar. Long time no see." The Mad King greets. 

Mogar growls and aims his sword at the Mad King.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." The Mad King smirks. "You wouldn't want your friend X-ray here to be hurt now do you?" He tilts his head almost questioningly. 

"Let X-ray go." Mogar demands. 

"Now why would I do that?" The Mad King questions as Rusty gets back onto his feet. "The moment that I release him you'll attack me. It wouldn't be very smart for me to release him." 

"Let go!" Mogar growls and shifts his legs ready to make the Mad King release X-ray.

"Now hold it." The Mad King says. "You come after me and X-ray is gone. You hear? I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose another friend now would you?" 

Mogar glances back as he hears Rusty on his feet. He shifts so he has one side facing the Mad King and the other facing Rusty with his back to Vavs grave.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to." The Mad King says.

Mogar glances between the Mad King and Rusty. He knows that he has to do something. He turns to face Rusty.

The Mad King watches him. 

Rusty decides to go along with it and stalks closer pausing as Mogar waves his sword at him.

Mogar charges at Rusty and Rusty gets ready for a fight... However... Mogar dodges around Rusty then slams into him from behind.

Rusty is sent to the ground face first and Mogar insures of that jumping onto his back then jumping towards the Mad King. 

The Mad King dodges pulling X-ray with him as they avoid the swing from Mogars sword.

Mogar swings again trying to make it so the Mad King is so busy that he can't hurt X-ray. 

The Mad King keeps dodging and focuses on doing so to try to help Rusty sneak up.

Rusty comes over and as Mogar is busy attacking the Mad King he leaps forward. He slams the rag over Mogars mouth and nose.

Mogar stops in his attacks and throws Rusty off with a strong toss of his body. He feels a little sluggish and tired but he remains standing. He goes after the Mad King again but his movements are slower than they were before.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little sleepy?" The Mad King questions tilting his head slightly. 

Mogar growls. "Let X-ray go!" He takes another swing that still ends up missing.

"Don't hurt me in the process!" X-ray says to Mogar. 

"Now now Mogar. If you go on like this then you could hurt your dear friend X-ray." The Mad King slightly scolds. "And you wouldn't want that now would you?" 

Mogar lets out a low rumble that would put thunder to shame. He stumbles a little as he attacks again but he still remains awake and standing.

The Mad King dodges again. 

Bang! 

A bullet wizzes past the Mad King. 

All four turn and see about three cops running towards them guns up. 

"Crap!" The Mad King hisses to himself. "It took too long." He releases X-ray and tosses his crown towards one of the cops as X-ray falls to the ground to avoid being hit. 

The Mad Kings crown slices the cops arm by his wrist making him call out in pain then drop the gun.

The Mad King catches his crown as it comes back. 

Mogar comes towards the Mad King slashing at him making him have to jump away from X-ray. He kneels next to X-ray trying to ignore the tiredness. "X-ray..." 

X-ray looks up to Mogar.

"Don't get any closer!" One cop yells. "Mogar get back!" 

"X-ray friend." Mogar protests and helps X-ray to his feet as Rusty and the Mad King hurry to try to take care of the cops. 

"No Mogar. Don't let them trick you!" A cop shouts then jumps to the side as Rusty swings a knife at her. "X-ray is a part of this!" 

Mogar looks to X-rays face in which X-ray looks up to meet Mogars eyes giving him a smile.

"Thanks for helping to save me." X-ray says in which Mogar nods still watching the other.

Mogar finally glances away to where the two cops are fighting Rusty and The Mad King with the third cop trying to pick up the gun.

The third cop is in a lot of pain and it's on his dominant hand. So he's going to have trouble using his gun with his other hand. He also is worried about hurting himself by using his non-dominant hand but he's starting to wonder if he has no choice... The pain in his dominant hand is too much. 

X-ray reaches down towards his pocket as he keeps his gaze on Mogar.

The cops are distracted so this is perfect.

Mogar slightly leans on X-ray and X-ray brings a hand up towards Mogar.

The cop trying to get up notices and shoots with a shout of pain as he uses his injured hand.

The bullet hits X-rays hand making him shout in pain himself dropping the rag. 

The Mad King and Rusty turn upon hearing their teammate let out a pained sound. They see X-ray cradle his hurt hand as Mogar looks surprised. 

However this distraction gives the two officers enough time to jump onto Rusty and the Mad King. They try to get the two on the ground to try to pin them down but the two struggle trying to throw them off.

"X-ray?" Mogar questions then glances down noticing the white rag. 

X-ray looks to Mogar doing his best pleading look. "Mogar." 

Suddenly Mogar stumbles obviously the drug is still working through his body.

X-ray leans close to Mogar to whisper to him. "The cops are here. You don't need to stay awake." 

"Must... Protect... X-ray." Mogar responds as he tries to fight off sleep.

"Go to sleep." X-ray almost hisses.

Mogar closes his eyes to blink but ends up collapsing to the ground. 

X-ray watches as Mogar falls to the ground face first. He then smiles. "Goodnight Mogar." He chuckles then turns to where the fight is still going on. "Time to finish these cops." He dashes towards the injured cop that is getting to his feet. He uses his uninjured hand to try to grab the gun. 

Despite the pain the cop fights against X-ray to try to stop him from getting the gun since he knows that he could be killed if X-ray gets the gun. 

X-ray knows that they need to win this as fast as possible before backup arrives. He lets go moving back a step and is about to fire a beam from his glasses at the cop… But… As he reaches towards his glasses…

Bang!

“Ah!” X-ray’s eyes widen in surprise and pain as he falls back as if hit by a force in his chest or stomach. 

The Mad King and Rusty turn in horror as X-ray falls to the ground on his side with his back to them and doesn’t get back up. 

The Mad King manages to throw the cop off and he runs towards X-ray. “ROSE!!!” He shouts but there is no response. He reaches for his crown as he glares in angered hatred at the cop that shot X-ray.


	11. Chapter ten.

Chapter ten: 

As soon as the Mad King grabs his crown the cop that had been fighting him fires at his back. 

The Mad King falls to the ground with a sound of pain and his crown is in his one hand. He practically drags himself over to be next to X-ray. “Rose?” He questions as he ignores the drop of blood falling from his mouth down his chin. He sees that X-ray’s eyes are closed as well as that there is a puddle of blood forming under the other. “No.” He gasps and shakily reaches out touching X-ray’s cheek with the back of three of his fingers feeling the others cold skin which causes tears to form in his eyes. “My dear rose.” He sobs out. “I’m sorry this had to happen.” His hand then falls as his eyes close and his body falls limp. His blood falls to mix with X-rays in the puddle of blood making it bigger. 

Rusty had been watching as best as he can while trying to shake off the cop trying to pin him. His vision blurs with tears as his eyes go wide in horror. “NOOO!!!!!” He screams as tears begin to fall down his face and he throws his head back as he screams out. 

The broken and pained sounding scream coming from Rusty almost makes the cops feel sympathetic for him. 

Rusty seems to get a rush of new strength and he spins around looking through his tears right into the cops eyes. 

They begin fighting against each other until Rusty manages to tear the gun away. 

Closing his wet eyes as tears continue to go down his face Rusty raises the gun. 

“Don’t do this.” The cop that had his gun stolen says pleadingly as he realizes what Rusty might do. 

“It’s all gone.” Rusty sobs and opens his eyes halfway. “My family is all gone. I’m nothing without them.” He puts the barrel into his mouth and fires. His limp body falls to the ground with the gun tumbling to lay next to his body. His lifeless half open eyes seem to stare up at the sky. 

The cops stand there as they take a few moments to take a breather as they can’t believe what just happened. 

“It’s… It’s over… It really over this time.” The cop that shot the Mad King gasps in shock. “I can’t believe it.” 

They soon recover and call for an ambulance along with securing the area as a crime scene. 

An ambulance takes the injured cop and Mogar away. 

The lead police officer in the investigation along with a FBI agent come to the scene and they take a look at it. 

“So it’s true.” The lead officer says scanning the scene. “It’s really over.” 

The FBI agent nods. “Yes. Yes it truly is over. Even though they lost they still went out with a bang.” 

The lead officer nods in agreement. “Well let’s get checking them. Maybe we can find something to tell us where they were hiding. 

They find a fake ID on the Mad King and using this alias they find the safe house that the three had been using to hide and kill in. 

The safe house was sealed off as another part of the crime scene.

Media was all over the story when they caught wind of what had happened. Every media place wanted the story for their company can tell the entire public if possible. 

………………………………………………

Mogar groans as he begins to awaken. His eyes blink open and he finds himself looking at a ceiling. His head hurts and his mouth is dry. He sits up carefully then a doctor along with an officer come in. 

“Mogar. You’re safe at a hospital. You’ll be just fine.” The officer tells him as the doctor gets the cup of water on the nightstand. “It’s a place of healing.”

“X-ray….” Mogar looks worriedly at the officer. “X-ray hurt. X-ray here?”

The officer glances down. “X-ray was on the Mad King’s side.” She explains. “I know you probably don’t want to hear that but he helped the Mad King and Rusty in the killings of not only so many people but the killings of Vav, Ash and Hilda.” She informs him. “I’m sorry.” 

Mogar grabs his hood glad that they left him in his clothes and pulls it over his head until his eyes are hidden by shadows as he looks down. “X-ray alive?” 

“No. The Mad King, X-ray and Rusty were all dead by the time I got there.” The officer informs him. “But they won’t be hurting you or anyone ever again.”

Mogar goes silent. 

“Here.” The doctor tries to give Mogar water. “Your mouth is probably really dry.” 

Mogar takes the water, drinks it then he hands the cup back only to try to get up.

“Maybe you should rest for a bit.” The doctor tries. 

Mogar shakes his head softly. “Mogar return to forest.” 

“I’m sorry it happened this way.” The officer says but Mogar ends up walking past her heading to leave the hospital. She watches him go in slight worry. 

Mogar stops to glance to the cemetery where Vav is buried but the scene is still closed off as a crime scene though the three’s bodies have been taken away by now. “Mogar sorry Vav. Mogar should have seen the signs… And gotten justice.” He turns away and heads off on his way heading back to the forest seemingly to disappear inside it’s depths. He is just outside of his treehouse when the cow that raised him comes over to him. He sadly puts a hand on her head. “Vav gone… X-ray bad but gone…” He tells her. 

His mother moos in sympathy making Mogar smile the smallest bit. 

Mogar picks her up and takes her into the treehouse as she lets him. He knows that his mother will want to stay with him for a while as he mourns over the loss of his only human friends. 

Elsewhere………

Dragonface walks along with his head down and he kicks a small rock. “X-ray…. Vav….” He says sadly then closes his eyes tightly as he stops walking and his hands clench tightly into fists. “I promise. I will do everything in my power to protect this city from the bad guys.” He says in determination. “I’ll work hard to do so just like you would have wanted.” He raises his head trying to seem strong with determined narrowed eyes. “That is my promise to you.” 

………………………………………..

X-ray, the Mad King and Rusty were given a burial and no charges were laid for their murder as it was deemed self defense. 

Dragonface does his best to at least hold off the villains until the police can arrive to help take them down. He has been doing everything he can to get stronger and better to become to new hero for the city. 

Mogar has remained in the forest most of the time but he does come in to the city sometimes with his mother to visit the graves of his friends especially Vav. 

Twenty years late……

Dragonface is now an adult. He has been protecting the city as a hero and with the help of some old coworkers of Hilda he has his own proper suit.

The old coworkers wanted to continue Hilda’s work on helping the superhero to defend the city and Orf even helps them in anyway possible. 

So far Dragonface’s power is a flamethrower installed in his gloves. Dragonface continues to protect the city with his power and anything else he is given to use. 

Meanwhile Mogar continues what he has been doing as he plans to do so until his death. 

The end.


End file.
